ICE CREAM
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Pairing: Hiruma/Tarou    Summary: AU. Tarou visits his favorite childhood ice cream shop after the game with the Sphinx and gets treated to a banana split!


**ICE CREAM.**

Pairing: Hiruma/Tarou

Summary: AU. Tarou visits his favorite childhood ice cream shop after the spectacular game with the Sphinx and gets treated to a banana split!

"M-_Mukyaa_!" was the unhappy squeal of one Raimon Tarou as he ran a lightly caramel-colored hand through his spiky, scarlet hair out of frustration."M-My wallet, it's missing!" His bright ochre—yellow brown—eyes narrowed just a bit as he thought about where he might have lost it.

Hiruma, too, was visiting the same ice cream shop since he was on a vacation after the few easy wins his team acquired and upon hearing the brunet's words, a nasty grin appeared on his features as his emerald irises glinted suddenly. There was no harm screwing around with a STILL SHRIMPY monkey, right? **YA-HA!** Of course there wasn't! Besides, the monkey had grown up…_in more ways than one_! That, and the fact that the blonde had Tarou's wallet because the brunet had dropped on his way to the shop which he hadn't! …And Hiruma had just so happened to pick it up…

"Hey, fucking monkey!" the blond exclaimed grinning evilly. "How about we get some fucking ice cream to defeating the Sphinx?"

Upon hearing the very familiar voice, Raimon turned towards the speaker who was now standing behind him. It was Hiruma-sempai—wait, ice cream? YUM!

"S-Sure," the redhead replied, scratching a caramel colored cheek lightly as the two males took a seat in a booth near the shop's windows. Was Hiruma really inviting him to celebrate? Where was everyone else then?

Still grinning evilly, Hiruma immediately ordered the male a Vanilla Banana Split since it was Raimon's favorite treat and got right down to business, crossing his knees as he leaned back into his seat.

"Still crushing on me fucking monkey?" he asked, eyeing the male seriously. Raimon's wallet was nestled innocently in his left back pocket, hidden from view.

Just as Raimon had got his first spoon full of banana and Vanilla into his mouth, Hiruma began with **that** question causing the shorter male to blink rapidly with a heated face.

"KE KE KE!"

"_Mukyaa_!" Raimon cried angrily, steaming a little as he shoved another tasty spoonful of ice cream and banana into his mouth once he had swallowed the first spoonful. "Sh-shuddap ya damn devil!"

Was Raimon challenging him, Hiruma? It certainly seemed that way to the blonde. Allowing a sly grin to appear on his features, one nimble fingered hand reached out to take hold of the younger male's chin as he leaned forward easily and captured the redhead's mouth with his own.

Raimon's cheeks immediately heated because of the surprise kiss and he tried to pull away, but the blonde had a firm grip on his chin.

Resistance was futile…

Fortunately, Hiruma soon released his receiver's chin and watched, amused, as the shorter male pressed as far back as possible into his seat. "_Still like me_?"

Not wanting to lie to his sempai—or himself—Raimon gave a shy nod, his ochre irises settling on the view of the city outside the window.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because I like you back fucking monkey! You're going to be working three times as hard as everyone else!"

"Y-You like me back?"

Raimon couldn't believe it…! Hiruma liked him too! Giving a wide grin, he immediately let out a cry of fear as the blonde pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at him.

Ignoring the heat that had seeped into his cheeks at the younger male's grin, Hiruma spoke angrily as Raimon cowered.

"Did you even hear what I said after that fucking monkey?"

"No! I mean, yes, don't shoot!"

"KE KE KE! I mean it fucking monkey! It's gonna be _hell_!"

The redhead nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as the handgun was put away.

"H-Hiruma-sempai…" _I..._

Standing from his seat, Hiruma grabbed Raimon by the sleeve of his uniform jacket, yanking him from his seat and began to exit the shop.

The-the ice cream, Raimon thought, unhappy with the fact that they were leaving it behind! ...And he still hadn't found his wallet!

"Cut the stupid crap fucking monkey. We've got work to do."


End file.
